Semaine de chien
by HeavyMoon
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une personne refait son apparition après des années d'absences ? Simple : elle passe une semaine à Poudlard et profite de son retour. Maintenant, la question est : que se passe-t-il quand deux enfants qui ont grandi se retrouvent après neuf ans ? Les hormones, les amis, la personnalité, les formes...-Retour sur une superbe amitié que JKR a omis de raconter.


Coucou !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Je sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence elle sera updatée, mais j'espère que vous serez nombreux à la suivre :3

C'est pas précisé, alors je le dis : l'histoire se passe en septième année.  
J'avais déjà posté cette fic', mais avais fini par la supprimer deux jours plus tard parce que certains détails ne me convenaient pas.

Didi : la majorité des personnages, lieux, évouzavécompril'idée appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Le reste à moi, du coup.

J'ai une petite playlist pour que vous voyiez dans quel genre d'atmosphère on est :

1) Une année sans lumière - Arcade Fire

2) Las Dance - The Cure

3) Lullaby - The Cure (à répéter jusqu'à la fin du chapitre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La semaine**

**I. Jour 1**

_1)_

Je me suis levé avec un sentiment étrange au creux de l'estomac. Était-ce le whisky de James, ou le nombre de choses que j'avais englouties la veille dans les cuisines...? Peu probable. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose d'inexplicable.

- Enfin debout ! s'est écrié Remus

Il faut croire que oui. Lunard m'a souri. Un sourire bienveillant dont lui seul me gratifiait. Peter m'a lancé une chocogrenouille de sa réserve personnelle. Seulement je ne pouvais rien avaler pour l'instant. La faute à ce foutu nœud dans mon estomac.

- Les gars, je crois que la carte ne nous aura jamais été plus utile que cette nuit ! a déclara James

Nous avions effectivement échappé de très peu - trop peu - à McGonagall qui était passée dans un couloir voisin alors que nous faisions un boucan d'enfer. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la cape de James ne pouvait plus nous dissimuler si nous n'étions pas courbés, et cette position m'était bien trop inconfortable. Nous ne nous cachions donc dessous que lorsque nous avions vraiment besoin.  
J'ai posé la chocogrenouille sur le lit désormais vide de Queudver. Comme il était parti prendre sa douche, autant en profiter pour reposer ce truc sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

James et Remus, trop occupés à faire leurs sacs ou à nouer leurs cravates n'ont rien vu.

- Tu n'es pas très loquace ce matin, Sirius...

J'ai levé les yeux vers Lunard. Cette remarque cachait une question très simple : "qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"  
Je n'ai cependant rien répondu, préférant détourner le regard des prunelles dorées de mon ami. Pourquoi fallait-il que je m'explique ? N'avais-je pas le droit de conserver cela pour moi ?

- Le truc, avec Sirius, c'est qu'en ce moment il n'ouvre la bouche que pour dire des conneries ou essayer de draguer Luna Parker.

Faux.

Luna Parker est une Serdaigle sans intérêt, incapable de faire la différence entre un elfe et un gobelin, et dont la passion pour les licornes lui donne l'air incommensurablement crétine et perchée. Ses pulls imprimés, ses boucles d'oreilles, ses chaussettes... TOUT chez elle faisant référence aux licornes. Comment avoir envie de draguer une fille pareille ?

- Au lieu de raconter pareilles inepties, tu pourrais aussi aller te laver, Cornedrue.

Pas que James pue, mais bon... je préférais le savoir sous la douche plutôt que l'entendre me dire que je draguais Parker. Quoi de plus logique, en même temps ?

- Oh ça va ! T'as perdu ton humour sur l'oreiller ou quoi ? s'est insurgé mon meilleur ami.

Non. Ça, j'en étais à peu près certain.

_«__Par tes actes, tu souilles le nom des Black__.»_

- Monsieur Lupin, je vous prie de rester à la fin de l'heure. J'ai à vous parler.

J'ai échangé un regard avec James, et nous nous sommes tournés vers Remus d'un même mouvement. Si McGonagall avait vu Remus la veille au soir, nous étions dans de sales draps. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que c'était forcément de cela que le professeur allait lui parler. Lunard avait été le dernier à se cacher sous la cape. Peut-être que la directrice de maison l'avait aperçu et reconnu...

Pour donner le change, nous sommes restés calmes et silencieux tout au long de ce cours-ci. D'habitude, nous ne prenions pas la peine d'écouter en Métamorphose, simplement là, il était question d'éviter d'aggraver le cas de Remus.

_« __Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de t'avoir pour fils__... »_

La cloche a sonné la fin du cours. La classe de sortilège était la dernière que nous fréquentions le lundi. Ce son m'est donc apparu à la fois plaisant et détestable. Lunard allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

_« __Par ta fierté d'arborer le rouge et l'or, tu as toi-même rompu tout lien__. »_

Nous étions tous assis dans la salle commune, à terminer un devoir de botanique quand Remus a soudainement jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre et s'est levé. Il s'est étiré et, face à nos regards surpris, a cru bon de se justifier :

- McGonagall m'a dit de la rejoindre dans son bureau...

Donc McGo lui avait demandé de venir à la fin du cours pour lui dire de venir dans son bureau... logique.  
Lunard a disparu par l'ouverture ovale que dissimulait le portrait de la Grosse Dame et James s'est écrié :

- Je savais qu'ils avaient une liaison ! Autant de O dans une matière, c'est pas humain...

Peter lui a donné un léger coup sur la tête, mais a quand même ri à la blague. Je me suis laissé retomber dans le fauteuil, mon mal de ventre ne m'ayant pas quitté de la journée.

Les minutes ont filé, James et Peter demeuraient silencieux, penchés sur leurs parchemins et leurs livres. N'y tenant plus, j'ai finalement dit :

- Assez révisé pour ce soir les gars, on n'est pas des Piafs non plus, hein...

Peter a acquiescé, James a bondi sur son fauteuil et a commencé à sauter dessus en hurlant quelque chose comme "j'attendais que vous le disiez, ça fait une plombe que je relis la même phrase".  
Tout le monde nous a regardés. Pas étonnant, étant donnée l'énergumène qui s'agitait à côté de Peter et moi.

Remarque, vu que les seules personnes présentes dans la salle commune étaient des filles qui passaient leur temps à baver sur nos statures de rêve, finalement, ce n'était pas si grave.

James a finalement eu la bonne idée de se rasseoir, et nous avons fait place nette sur la table. Il a ensuite sorti son petit carnet et la carte que nous avions mis tant de temps à mettre au point.

- Les gars, dites bonjour à la Carte du Maraudeur ! a chuchoté Cornedrue avec fierté.

Tous trois penchés sur le parchemin encore vierge, nous nous sommes mis à bavasser des prochains coups que nous pourrions jouer aux Serpentard et à Rogue.  
James avait eu une bonne vingtaine d'idées pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Et nous ne savions pas laquelle choisir.

_« Si tu mourais, tante Walburga sauterai sûrement de joie, mon cher Sirius. »_

- Oui, mais si leurs caleçons sont verts, ça n'a aucun intérêt ! a contré James

- Je t'assure que tout le monde rira, pas la peine de chercher un autre sort, a répondu Queudver.

- Moi je pense que James a raison, mais inutile de se prendre la tête à...

_2)_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase. Quelqu'un derrière moi s'est éclaircit la voix.

Je me suis retourné.

Le temps s'est comme arrêté.

Remus a pris la parole pour annoncer :

- Je vous présente Alison Berry. Elle est nouvelle et arrive tout droit de...

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et le nom avait résonné dans son esprit. Un écho interminable empêchait ces cinq syllabes de s'éteindre. Elles se répétaient inlassablement. Cependant, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. C'était impossible.

Deux secondes s'étaient écoulées. Sirius parvint ensuite à articuler quelque chose. Sa voix trahissait à la fois étonnement, hésitation, scepticisme et surprise :

- Ali ?

L'adolescente lui sourit comme une enfant. Le simple fait de le voir à nouveau froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas et de se retrouver une nouvelle fois près de lui la rendit euphorique.

Alison se précipita dans les bras de Sirius et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Tous les jours depuis six mois, la Berry pensait à lui. Comment allait-il ? Comment vivait-il ?

- Sirius...

La voix de la sorcière se brisa. Le moment était tellement... spécial. Elle n'aurait pas su espérer mieux comme retrouvailles. Sirius avait, certes, bien grandi, mais la jeune femme croyait encore à son âme d'enfant. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu changer tant que ça. Elle le retrouverait presque comme elle l'avait laissé.

Le Gryffondor était à la fois heureux et perturbé. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il la serra d'autant plus fort. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte.  
Sirius avait eu du mal à se remettre de son premier départ. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau. Alison lui avait manqué, laissant un vide dans sa vie. Elle lui avait tellement manqué...

- Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué.

C'était un reproche. Alison ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle savait bien que Sirius le lui dirait. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Je n'ai pas choisi...

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il.

Il la serra alors à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans les long cheveux châtains de la jeune femme.

- Je sais.

Elle lui fut reconnaissante. La séparation avait été délicate pour elle aussi. Inutile de le dire à Sirius. C'était pareil pour tous les deux, et il le savait.  
Un sourire s'insinua sur les lèvre de la jeune Berry. C'était quand même bon, de le retrouver après tant de temps.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus, James et Peter regardèrent leurs deux camarades, stupéfaits (comme le reste de la salle commune). Les deux élèves semblèrent échanger quelques mots. Malgré le silence assourdissant, personne d'autre qu'eux n'entendit leurs paroles.

N'y tenant plus, James s'impatienta et posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de toute la salle commune :

- Attends... vous vous connaissez ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ali s'est séparée de moi et a souri à James. Cette fille sourit tout le temps. Lui ne semblait pas près à faire l'effort, trop surpris. Sa tête de merlan frit aurait dissuadé beaucoup de ses groupies, à cet instant précis.

- Ma famille était la plus proche voisine des Black, a-t-elle expliqué, mes parents étaient discrets et amis avec eux. Sirius et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous déménagions aux Etats-Unis quand j'avais huit ans.

Sa main avait pris place dans la mienne. J'aurais aimé ne jamais la lâcher, cette main. Alison était vraiment ce qui m'avait permis de rester à la maison. Mes rapports avec la famille se détérioraient déjà à cette période, et j'aurais souhaité ne jamais la perdre de vue. On attendait de moi des choses dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler. Respecter le protocole, rester calme, supporter que l'on injurie des gens comme nous mais dépourvus de pouvoirs... je me rendais déjà compte que ce n'était pas normal. Ali et moi avions cette conviction.

Nous avions ouvert les yeux ensemble.

J'ai pivoté vers Remus, mais il semblait apprendre tout cela, lui aussi.

- C'est McGonagall qui t'a chargé de lui faire découvrir le château, en qualité de préfet, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je demandé

Il a détourné les yeux de la Berry et m'a contemplé en silence, avant de hocher la tête. J'ai aussitôt bondi sur l'occasion :

- Je m'en occuperai.

Lunard a à nouveau hoché la tête. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce que je lui disais, trop éberlué par la situation. Cependant il avait accepté. C'était le plus important.

Peter a rangé le carnet et la Carte dans le sac de James, avant de tendre sa main à Ali et de se présenter :

- Peter Pettigrow, enchanté.

Alison a rit et lui a fait la bise.  
Par-dessus l'épaule de Remus, j'ai vu des filles grimacer. Mais Ali n'était pas du genre à se moquer. Le respect était d'ailleurs une de ses plus grandes qualités.

_3)_

James s'est alors avancé et s'est penché pour lui faire la bise à son tour.

Cependant, ça ne m'a pas fait le même effet. James avait l'air d'y prendre un peu trop goût.

- James Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous chère Alison !

- Merci, a-t-elle répondu poliment.

Remus a ensuite succédé à James.

- Remus Lupin. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander. Ou à Lily Evans; elle aussi est préfète.

En parlant de Lily Evans... La jeune femme regardait Alison d'un air peu amène. J'imagine que c'était à cause de la bise très enthousiaste de James. Pourtant Ali n'y était pour rien, que je sache.

- Je m'en souviendrai, a-t-elle répliqué avec un léger sourire.

Un court silence s'est installé, et puis les gens se sont remis à leurs affaires. Autour de notre petit groupe, le bruit et l'animation ont repris.  
Remus, James et Peter se sont rassis autour de la table et ont commencé à parler de Quidditch. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment de faire visiter Ali.  
Après avoir fait un signe de la main à mes trois amis, j'ai entraîné Alison vers la sortie de la salle commune.

_« Laisse tomber, ce gamin ne vaut rien de toute façon. »_

Le bruit de nos pas se répercutait sur les murs de pierre des couloirs. Nos avons marché sans bruit tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Arrivés dans le hall, j'ai lâché la main d'Alison pour pousser les grandes portes. Quoi de mieux pour se retrouver qu'un tour dans le parc ?  
Certes, nous avions dépassé depuis lontemps l'heure du crépuscule, mais cette sortie serait tout de même agréable. Nous étions tous les deux, après tout.

- C'est comme quand on était petits, a soufflé Ali.

Je me suis tourné vers elle. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain. Elle essayait de voir le plus loin possible malgré la pénombre.

- Je croyais que vous étiez partis pour toujours, ai-je déclaré.

_«_ Partis pour toujours ». C'était la phrase qui avait tourné en boucle dans ma tête tout au long de la première semaine. La semaine qui a suivi le départ des Berry.

- Je suis là, maintenant. C'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ?

Ali me regardait droit dans les yeux à présent. Si je ne l'avais connue, je me serais contenté d'acquiescer. Mais je la connaissais. Elle éludait la question, et cela me déplaisait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle me cachait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? ai-je attaqué

Elle a ouvert les yeux en grand et a affiché un air surpris.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Quoi que ce fut, Ali ne voulait pas m'en parler. Je me suis senti blessé. Moi qui lui avait tant fait confiance, qui lui avait tout raconté... elle me cachait des choses aujourd'hui. J'ai hâté le pas.

- De rien. Je ne parle de rien.

J'étais agacé, et je sais qu'elle l'a ressenti. Cependant elle a gardé le silence, et ça m'a encore plus irrité. Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié tout ce que nous avions fait l'un pour l'autre, combien nous étions proches avant ?  
Est-ce qu'elle avait changé tant que ça, depuis le dernier jour où je l'avais vue ? C'est vrai que nous avions grandi. Presque dix ans s'étaient écoulés, mais nous étions trop semblables avant notre séparation pour qu'elle ait changé du tout au tout. Jamais elle n'aurait évolué aussi violemment. Si ça avait été le cas, elle ne m'aurait pas abordé comme ça...

Ali n'avait pas changé.

Je me le suis répété.

Je ne _voulais_ pas qu'elle ait changé.

Nous nous sommes assis au bord de l'eau. Elle a fait courir ses doigts sur la surface sombre pendant de longues minutes.

Notre enfance était tellement liée. Chaque jours, nous nous voyions. Nous étions comme deux siamois. C'était ma meilleure amie. Elle était un point d'attache. Si Ali n'avait pas été là, j'aurais peut-être terminé comme Bellatrix. Mais elle avait été là. Toujours. Alison essayait d'échapper aux crises familiales d'un autre genre. Ses parents n'étaient jamais d'accord. Ils se hurlaient dessus sans arrêt.

Nous trouvions refuge dans une petite ruelle, sous un abri minuscule. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, nous nous retrouvions là-bas et passions les meilleurs moments de nos journées.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'étais comme une comète ? a-t-elle soudainement demandé

Je l'ai regardée en silence. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais.

- « J'ai traversé ton ciel. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de le quitter. », ai-je récité.

Comment oublier des paroles pareilles ? C'était comme ça qu'Ali m'avait annoncé qu'elle allait partir. Par cette déclaration stupide.

- Je déteste l'astronomie à cause de toi, ai-je confié.

Elle a sourit.

- Tu aimes d'autres choses, alors quelle importance ?

- Pour toi, rien n'a d'importance.

- Parce que c'est vrai. Ces choses-là n'en ont pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as tout laissé derrière toi, mais on dirait que ça ne te manque pas !

Elle a eu l'air choqué.

- Tu m'as manqué, Sirius. Je croyais que tu le savais...

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire.

- Je l'ai fait, moi.

- Parce que tu sais ce dont les autres ont besoin. Pas moi.

Nous nous sommes regardés dans le blanc de l'oeil pendant un long moment. Et puis, elle a dit :

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'on était amis, non ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est toi qui a compris que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour partir de la maison. Pour oublier quelques heures les conflits de mes parents. Toi seul l'a fait. Quand j'ai déménagé, je me suis fait des amis. Beaucoup. Mais quand je rentrais chez moi, il n'y avait personne qui attendait sur les marches du perron pour me prendre par la main et rester avec moi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Je suis resté de marbre.

- Tu m'as manqué, Sirius. Chaque jour un peu plus. Pendant neuf ans, tu m'as manqué.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers l'herbe et en ai arraché plusieurs brins.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu croies que tu as le même niveau d'importance pour moi qu'une matière stupide, a-t-elle conclu.

- Une même comète ne passe pas deux fois dans le même ciel, Ali. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenue si votre départ était censé être définitif.

Elle a secoué la tête et a répondu :

- Non. Il n'y a pas d'explication. Nous sommes revenus, un point c'est tout. Papa avait à faire, nous sommes revenus. C'est simple.

- Alors dis-moi simplement ça ! me suis-je écrié. Nous sommes revenus pour le boulot de mon père !

Elle a baissé la tête et fixé le sol pendant quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ? a-t-elle questionné

- Parce que je veux savoir si je vais te perdre encore une fois.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdue. Chaque été, j'ai demandé à mes parents d'envoyer un hibou aux tiens pour que tu viennes.

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils m'en ont parlé, mes parents ? Pourquoi ils auraient fait plaisir à un fils qui les reniait ? Un traître à son sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'est-elle enquise

- Je suis allé à Gryffondor, pour commencer. Et j'ai aussi eu le culot d'avoir ma propre opinion.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas dans cet ordre. Sirius, depuis que nous sommes gamins, tu es un rebelle.

Elle a un peu rit en ajoutant les derniers mots.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, ai-je râlé.

- Mais tout ! Tu fais les choses parce qu'elles sont justes. Tu as osé te rebeller contre ta famille entière. Tu as eu le courage de tes opinions. C'est ça qui t'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Ensuite seulement, cela a conforté tes convictions.

- Peut-être, mais tout est étroitement lié. Alors c'est comme s'il n'y avait pas d'ordre.

- Si tu le dis.

Un petit vent a soufflé, faisant danser les longues mèches ondulées d'Ali dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle s'est alors levée et m'a tendu la main. Je l'ai saisie et l'ai tirée vers moi. Alison a suivi et s'est écrasée à côté de moi.  
Je me suis bien foutu d'elle, et j'ai déclaré :

- Bon, maitenant c'est bon. Tout a été fait.

Je l'ai aidée à se relever. Encore hilares, nous avons repris le chemin du château.

_« Je suis comme une comète, Sirius. J'ai traversé ton ciel, maintenant il est temps pour moi de le quitter. »_

Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait plus personne. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule m'a appris qu'il était déjà vingt deux heure. Un couvre-feu avait été installé au début de l'année. Nous étions supposés ne pas nous promener dans l'enceinte de Poudlard après vingt heure. Mais les lois sont faites pour être transgressées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sirius...

Je me suis tourné vers Ali qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Ali ..?

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- A propos de ..?

- A propos de mon départ, et tout ça...

Elle avait un regard peiné. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai prise contre moi et l'ai serrée avec force. Ses mains sont venues se poser sur ma nuque, et je lui ai dit:

- Plus maintenant.

- Tu me serres un peu fort...

Je l'ai aussitôt lâchée et elle a éclaté de rire. Je n'ai pas tardé à la suivre.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Nous avons fait volte-face d'un même mouvement. J'ai été soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lily, en pyjama qui nous éclairait de sa baguette.

- McGonagall est passée, on lui a dit que vous étiez déjà couchés, mais elle ne nous a pas crus je crois. La prochaine fois, rentrez plus vite !

Je lui ai adressé un regard reconnaissant pour nous avoir couverts.

- J'espère que cette balade en valait la peine, au moins...

Si James avait dit les mêmes mots, je me serais dit que c'était un gros pervers, mais venant de Lily, je me suis dit que je devais juste avoir un esprit tordu.

- Enfin bref... Je crois que c'est le moment où vous vous dites bonne nuit et que Alison me suit pour découvrir le dortoir pendant que toi tu vas te coucher, a repris Lily.

Ali et moi avons échangé un regard, et elle m'a planté au milieu de la salle commune après avoir chantonné un mélodieux « bonne nuit mon lapin ! »

Lily m'a regardé d'un air surpris en se rendant compte que je ne réagissais pas, mais n'a pas relevé et s'est contentée de fermer la porte derrière elle.

A nouveau seul dans la pièce, j'ai contemplé plusieurs minutes le panneau de bois.

- Bonne nuit..., ai-je finalement murmurré.

* * *

Et nous en sommes au moment où je dis "voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !"  
Ensuite, je précise que les reviews sont totalement bienvenues et que j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, parce que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.

Je vous dis également que cette fiction est une nouvelle. Qu'il y aura donc peu de chapitres et de personnages, vu que l'action se déroule en une semaine. =)

Et là c'est l'instant où je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit, non sans avoir précisé que je vous aime ! *-*

PS: Pour ceux qui auraient peur que Alison soit une Mary-Sue, je vous rassure : pas du tout. Sirius l'idéalise. Son point de vue n'est pas du tout objectif. ^^ Vous verrez pour la suite, elle est plutôt complexe, j'espère que je vous ai quand même donné envie de la connaître davantage !

Adishatz !


End file.
